


Midday (Mahiru)

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue, Drama, F/M, Sister-Sister Relationship, Talk about Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Morgan has a talk with her sister, about Arturia’s fiancée Gilgamesh and about sexuality.





	Midday (Mahiru)

**Author's Note:**

> When going through some Arthurian legends, while I recognize Morgana as a very complex and actually interesting character who can be extremely cunning (and whose story can have lots of interpretations), it struck me that _some_ of her choices were made purely out of spite and for extremely petty reasons. This one-shot was the result.  
>  The entire fic is written in the perspective of someone consumed by venom and cruelty. It was slightly sickening to write... but also fun :P
> 
> Title: from a Kalafina song, B-side of their 18th single, translated by the canta-per-me forum ;)

…

…

...

Sitting at the restaurant, Morgan le Fay had her eyes fixated on the entrance, waiting for her sister to appear.

Morgan had never truly liked her half-sister; the relationships inside their extended family had always been complicated and delicate, something that hadn’t allowed them to grow up together.

Through the years, Arturia had tried, several times, to reach out to her, uncaring of how often she was rebuffed, in an attempt to welcome Morgan in her life. That was for example the reason why Morgan knew that Arturia was engaged to the famous businessman Gilgamesh – although she had to admit that she still didn’t know how such a thing had come to be, as she had always believed her sister to be asexual.

Completely ignoring her sister’s earnest efforts, Morgan felt nothing but malice towards her. At first she had thought Arturia was being false towards her, but she had been forced to recognize that she was far too serious to be capable of faking; yet that only made her dislike her more. Arturia, however, didn’t hate her back, and due to the fact that somehow, no matter the circumstances, Arturia was always good, was always right, always succeeded and always _won_ in the end, Morgan was never going to forgive her.

But right now, Morgan had something important to tell her sister – something _very_ important – and she wanted to be present to see her sister’s reaction to the news. That was why she had called her, asking to meet her out for lunch at midday.

She couldn’t wait.

Arturia arrived precisely on time, of course. Morgan had arrived early, too impatient to wait any longer. She almost didn’t reply to Arturia’s greeting, but then forced herself to do so, to begin small talk with her and have the opportunity to slip in her question more easily.

After brushing aside Arturia’s polite inquiries about her health, Morgan then casually asked, “And how are things between you and Gilgamesh?”

She could see that her sister was slightly confused by her direct approach, but she replied calmly nonetheless. Morgan hated her for it.

“Things are well with him, thank you for asking. He’s often busy with work, but so am I, and we manage to balance things adequately.” There were no details offered, but her face had distended slightly at the mentioning of his name, and while her tone was neutral, there wasn’t any inflection in it that indicated anger at such a personal question.

Morgan didn’t like how relaxed and polite her sister always managed to be. At her half-hearted encouragement, Arturia went on to briefly talk about her engagements during the previous week, and as Morgan watched her carefully, she couldn’t help noticing a happier light in her sister’s eyes. As odd as it seemed to be, Arturia looked like she was truly fond of the man with whom she was in a relationship.

For a second – but only a second – Morgan _almost_ felt bad for what she was going to do, because if her sister was on her way to being in love with Gilgamesh, her words would bring Arturia immense pain. However, that was far from enough to stop her and, anticipation building in her again, Morgan leaned forward slightly.

“I asked to speak with you for a very simple reason, Arturia. Yesterday evening I saw Gilgamesh with another woman,” she declared crisply.

She forced her features into a practiced mask of anxiousness, but she didn’t truly care about keeping up that fake façade. She was eager to witness Arturia’s reaction.

Her sister’s features didn’t freeze, as she had expected – _hoped_ – but her eyebrows rose, her green eyes looking surprised.

All she said, however, was a brief, “I see.”

Disappointed by such a mild reaction, Morgan decided to press a little more.

“I thought you just mentioned he had a work meeting yesterday,” she insinuated, her best suave voice at play. “But I’m not lying to you, Arturia. We’ve never been close, but I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this.” _Especially since it brings me pleasure to let you know about your lover’s infidelity._ “Gilgamesh was out having dinner with a woman yesterday, laughing and being extremely close with her, and they later left the restaurant together.”

“He did say he was to meet a person for work last night,” Arturia acknowledged pensively, seemingly not listening to Morgan anymore.

Although not happy at not seeing a stronger reaction from her usually calm sister, Morgan was barely containing her glee. Her plan to ruin her sister’s happiness had been set in motion, and all thanks to the fact that her fiancée was a cheater. She would have to send him a thank-you card at some point in the future, she decided.

Arturia seemed lost in thought for a while longer, until she suddenly frowned slightly and asked, “Morgan, did this woman have perhaps long, green hair?”

Puzzled by the question, Morgan nodded. A slight suspicion entered her mind: was Arturia trying to figure out the identity of this woman to execute her revenge – or was she maybe acquainted with her?

But Arturia wasn’t finished. “An absolutely beautiful and slightly exotic-looking face?”

Again, Morgan nodded, now beginning to feel confused.

Arturia started to laugh. Morgan stared at her in shock, not just because it was the first time she had ever seen her sister _laugh_ , but also because she had a sudden feeling that her plan was about to go horribly wrong.

Arturia soon composed herself.

“The person you saw is Gilgamesh’s best friend, who works with him,” she clarified, smiling slightly. “And _he_ is a man.”

Morgan would have gaped, had she not considered it beneath her. But her carefully prepared plans to make sure she would ruin Arturia’s world on this day at midday were being shattered in front of her eyes.

But she narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t beaten yet.

“How do you know your Gilgamesh isn’t gay?” she questioned, a tone of accusation in her voice. “He was _extremely_ friendly with this wom– _man_.”

“They grew up together, they are very close,” Arturia explained, before giving her a curious glace. “And I know for sure that Gilgamesh isn’t gay.”

“You can’t be _sure_ ,” Morgan snapped at her, losing her composure. “He may be with you at the moment, but he can be bisexual for all you know.”

“He’s pansexual, actually, or so he told me,” Arturia replied, the picture of complete serenity, and Morgan’s jaw dropped to the floor at hearing her sister’s nonchalant answer. “He doesn’t exactly have any kind of limit in what attracts him. However, once he’s with someone, he would never cheat. I know that without a shadow of a doubt.”

She hadn’t even ordered lunch, but she didn’t bother, standing up and looking into Morgan’s eyes, something almost tired in her own.

“I hope you know the reason why I can’t invite you to my wedding, Morgan,” she said then, her tone serious now and without the light-heartedness she had displayed when talking about her fiancée’s sexuality. “You are my sister, but I can’t tolerate your poison on my wedding day, nor will I subject Gilgamesh to it.”

She was almost at the door when she looked back again. “If you ever decide you truly want a sister though, remember that I’ll always be here.”

With that, she was gone. Morgan stared after her, feeling her anger rage inside her, at least until it abruptly vanished, leaving her empty and spiritless.

As always, Arturia had won.

...

…

…


End file.
